Lost and Found
by ZoeEngland
Summary: Luke and Lia remain oblivious to who they really are in England, and the fact that they are twins! But with parents Edward and Bella Cullen, that fact won't be hidden for long...In a sequel to WLCTY. dont have to read :
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

"Lia, please, don't do this. I can change!" Harry grabbed my hand, but I pulled it out of his. I didn't want to do this, but I had been debating this for over a month now, and I couldn't stand it any longer. "Was it something I did?"

"No, Harry...It's not you." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Harry's puppy dog eyes met mine when I managed to drag my eyes back to the subject at hand.

"I think this is best for the both of us. We'll be finishing high school next week. I didn't want to do this before prom, as that would make things awkward for us and our friends. I'll be going to a different college than you, and things are different."

I stood up, and harry reached for me.

"Please Lia. Don't."

"I'm sorry, don't make this harder on yourself."

Harry stood up, so I turned my back and began to walk away. I didn't look back.

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

When I arrived home I heard my little brother screaming from up the stairs.

"MOM! My XBOX has broken again! Can I have my birthday present a few months early?"

I smirked, and sighed. His life is over until he gets back into his dark bedroom to play his games. Granted, he was only 10, but he doesn't remember the days where xbox didn't exist, like our parents do. I headed to the source of the noise, passing the family photos trailing up the stairs from when I was a baby, when Ben came into our lives. Mom told me she was believed to be infertile, and that we were her miracles. Yet even though we have the same hair colour, I look nothing like Ben, or my mom. Must be my dad. We don't see him very often. He works abroad a lot, so comes home for a few weeks, every few weeks.

I found Ben kneeling infront of his TV, and I switched on the light next to the door, and he reacted like a vampire, as if he hadn't seen light in weeks.

"Lia!"

"You need a life! When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend Ben?"

"The time when you break up with that stuck up the arse boyfriend of yours." He muttered as he tried pressing buttons on his game console.

I smirked, leaning on the door frame. "Well then you got no choice now. I broke up with him today." I pushed myself off the door frame and headed upstairs to the third floor, to my bedroom.

"What?" I heard him yell, but didn't get up to follow me. He's a lazy arse. I headed for my desk first and opened up my laptop. This summer best be good, because I'm single and ready to mingle.

As soon as we broke up for the summer, I began making plans with my friends. See concerts, travel to Cornwall and spend times together. Dad was taking time off and was taking us on holiday to Turkey, which would be interesting. But what came first, was induction day at college. I wasn't sure about other countries, but in England we go to college aged 16/17. Two years there, then off to university, or the first job. And our college induction was next week.

I didn't want to get into a relationship too quickly, I wasn't some slut. But that didn't mean I had to not check out the field. I mean, some...are just wow! Maybe I'll find someone right for me, or be a loner!

The week passed by quickly, with me spending my time with my best friend and other lover (not really), Rachel. She was my favourite girl in the world, and she was coming to college! We arranged to meet each other 5 minutes walking distance away from the college, and I decided on wearing a dress and straightening my hair. Rachel chose shorts and a tank top, and we linked arms as we headed for the gates of the college, where there were older teenagers greeting us with leaflets and balloons. We had to go to separate and go to different classes, so I headed in the direction I was pointed, having to go up a flight of stairs and into a room with about 20 other people.

And thats when I saw her. A girl, who made my confidence drop. She was beautiful, and I think everyone was casually trying to not look at her, and failing completely. Well, college will be fun...

Her dyed red hair framed her perfectly pale face, and full red lips and crystal blue eyes, made me feel like plain Jane.

And then the girl saw me, and smiled, waving me over. I made my way over and sat down on the chair on the next table.

"Hey" She smiled, and I saw a set of perfect white teeth. "My name's Rose, what's yours?"

"Er, Lia." I smiled tight lipped, and she giggled.

"You look almost identical to my brother. Or well, adopted brother." She eyed me, looking all over my facial features. "Same eyes...how strange..."

I laughed. "Is he nice?"

Her eyebrows wet up. "Er, yes? He's not annoying, like my other brother. He's somewhere around here right now, we all got separated."

"Can we please swap?" I begged, and she laughed.

"Well seeing as he's like your twin, feel free! And I shall be stealing his bedroom!" She giggled, and I laughed.

"So you are all the same age?" I got curious.

"Yes." She nodded. "We all were adopted as babies, from different homes. My mom was a teenage pregnancy, and couldn't afford to look after me. Ethan was after me, and his parents had lost custody, and he has an older brother, but he's an adult. And Luke was actually found in the back seat of an abandoned car, left to die. Bit like...eek, but he was found in time and then my parents adopted him less than a month later. But I'm not kidding! He looks exactly like you! Is that your natural hair colour?"

I nodded, shocked by her story. "Yeah, I really love the colour, and didn't have it in me to dye."

She hummed, and opened her mouth to speak but then her phone rung, and she jumped to answer it. "Hello? Oh Hi...no I'm still here, I'll meet you later, okay?" She smirked and hung up. "Luke's already been let out and has gone to reserve lockers, but I need to be there."

"How long will it take, this meeting?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but we should switch numbers. We should meet up sometimes. In the summer."

I nodded, and pulled out my phone, "Sure, my friend Rach would love to meet you too!"

We switched numbers, and by then the teacher had begun to hand out leaflets on the subjects we take, and the college itself.

"Shall we find some lockers now, Lia?"

I nodded, and we headed downstairs. Everyone was crowding in a certain point, so I guessed we had to go there. Rose had her phone attached to her ear, trying to find her brother.

"Ethan! Where are you! Oh, I see you. Hey!" She waved in some direction, and I searched for who she was heading.

And there I saw him. Reddish ginger hair, spots...oh wait. Not that guy. The one next to him.

And there he was. The one I was walking to, pulled by my new friend.

He was more gorgeous than Rose if she were a guy.

Instead of Rose's red hair, he had dark chocolate brown locks, and matching eyes. He smiled at Rose, then he eyes met mine, and his eyes widened, then I looked back to Rose, who had a smile on her face.

"Guess who I just met!" Rose giggled, and I turned back to Ethan's beautiful face, and he nodded.

"Luke's twin!" He laughed, and I wanted to never forget that laugh. Okay I sound dumb...rewind...

We stopped and Rose put an arm around my shoulders. "This is Lia. Lia, this is my bro from another hoe, Ethan."

I smirked and waved, "Hey. Nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure." He looked me up and down, and I was glad I wore something good.

"So where is this long lost twin of mine?" I giggled, smiling at Ethan.

"I have no idea...probably hitting on girls with his guitar..." Guitar? I couldn't hear anything over the large chatter, but then my phone rang, and I picked up.

"Hey Rach! We're waiting for lockers, come find us?"

"Okay! We?" Rachel answered.

"Yes, met some people, comeeee" I hung up and then spun back to my new friends. "Rachel is on her way."

"Okay! Oh! There's the little heartbreaker!" Rose smirked, and I turned in the direction of where she was facing...

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

And I wasn't sure what rating this should be :') I put down as a T, but if you feel like it should be for older than T then please PLEASE tell me, I don't want to lose this fan fic. This will have no lemon scenes, but will refer to if something happened between two characters, which counts as ' minor suggestive adult themes ' ? :)

* * *

Wow... I couldn't see it.

"Rose, what are you on about? He looks nothing like me!" I slapped her shoulder, and she shook her head.

"No! You do! Really- HEY! Luke! Get over here!" The guy who we were staring at shuffled closer, and I noticed him holding an acoustic guitar. Okay, that was cool. Luke stopped when he reached us, and smiled at me politely, then opened his mouth.

"Er...hey...my name's Luke." I can see what Rose thought about him being a heartbreaker...

"Luke, I've found your twin!" Rose smirked, and Luke put his fingers on his chin, smirking.

"Maybe, it's like I can see myself in you." He laughed, and my heart humped. "We have the same smile."

"The only time I will say this, but the girl version of you is hot, Luke." Ethan laughed, and I blushed. Rose laughed.

"Don't tease her, she's new." Rose winked at me, then I noticed Rachel in the distance, heading for me with wide eyes.

"Hey Lia...Hi!" She smiled, and I introduced her to everyone, and then we had to fetch our locker keys for the next year. Rachel then sighed once we got out of the class.

"Mom's picking me up early for my dentist appointment, but I'll see you on Friday!" She gave me a hug. It was Tuesday.

"Okay hun, text me!" I let go and then turned to Rose.

"Lia, what are you doing after this? You can come over if you like, watch a movie?" She smiled. I nodded.

"Sure, how far do you live?"

"Not far, like down the road." She shrugged. "How far do you live?"

I sighed. "I'm lazy, so the half hour walk kills me." I giggled. "I've never seen you around before though?"

"haha same! I would definitely have recognised that face of yours!" Rose linked arms with me and we left the gates and made a turn onto one long road, then went through a small passageway that led to a quiet, picturesque street with pretty and large houses. We headed then to one of the houses, which had a dark blue car in the drive, and Rose mentioned:

"Mom's not actually home, she went out with Dad this morning cause they're taking a trip to London for a few days in two weeks time for a wedding, and went out today to get their outfits fitted, leaving us all alone!" She giggled. "So we'll probably have a house party one of the days. The bride is a close friend of theirs, but we don't really know them, so we didn't get invited." She unlocked the door and I hung my handbag on the banister of the staircase, then followed Rose up the stairs, and found myself in a light coloured room, with a flat screen TV and sofa. And I saw the stacks of films she had.

"WOW!" I rushed over and browsed for what seemed like ages. "I will be coming over more often!"

Rose giggled, and then let me choose a film. "Fine by me, my brothers won't mind either, having a hot girl who isn't their adoptive sister in the house!"

I scoffed. "Please, I'm way out of their leagues."

"Honey, first of all, Luke's never seriously dated anyone, only had like flings and ones lasting a month tops. And Ethan, yeah, is in a relationship but he still doesn't mind the view." She winked. "Ooh! Before we watch, lets get out the popcorn and cokes! Did you fancy a pizza? We can order-but that means I have to call the boys and see if they want some, so we can get two."

I shrugged. "Whichever, I am pretty hungry."

Rose nodded, and pulled her mobile out and called one of them. "Hey, Luke, is Ethan with you? Good- pizzas? Extra cheese? When are you coming home? Yeah, Lia's here. Okay, well see you soon!"

She hung up, then smiled at me. "They're on their ways, be prepared to squish up on the sofa."

By the time the door opened and shut downstairs, me and Rose were comfy on the sofa, and a minute later someone came jumping up the stairs and the door flung open, and Ethan gracefully walked through.

"Luke's sorting the pizzaman." And then he sat next to me, and my heart went wild again and he made himself comfortable, making him close to me. I shouldn't think like this, he's a friend, who is in a relationship. Five minutes later pizza was upstairs and the four of us sat watching the movie with a huge slice in our hands. I giggled as the cheese stretched when I took a bite, and Ethan laughed, trying to scopp up the mid air cheese strings.

"So how are you and Sarah, Ethan?" Rose interrupted, and Ethan's hand froze and I quickly too his place, and he put his hand down.

"Er, fine Rose." He rolled his eyes, then smirked at me. "She asks me so often, it's like she knows something bad is going to happen."

Rose scoffed. "Please, it was going downhill since you asked her out, 6 months ago. And such a bitch, she is! You know Lia-" She turned to me. "-Ethan made me let her come to our house party once and she was such a bitch, stole my mascara and then I had to walk in on her sucking him off."

I choked on my food, then turned back to Ethan. "Smooth."

Rose huffed. "And that was within the first week! Ugh, Ethan, you're such...ew." She shuddered, and I leaned away from Ethan slightly. I was a virgin, of course. Ethan groaned.

"Rose! I'm sorry I have needs. And she's not that bad, you just need to forget about that stuff. And she did NOT steal your mascara, get over it." He huffed and folded his arms. "We've all made mistakes, Rose." He said that with intention, and I gave Rose a look.

"So Sarah is a mistake?" She smirked, then frowned. "And I have no idea what you are talking about and if you try think of anything in particular then I will tell dear Lia of many things you never want revealing."

I didn't like being in the middle of this, so made a joke out of it. "And I thought I had it bad with my brother!"

Luke laughed, reaching over to high five me. "Good one, these two never get along."

Rose leaned forward for another pizza slice. "Only cause Ethan is a dick, is why."

"I know I have a dick, and what?" Ethan laughed.

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

And today I was thinking...so you may know that these two are twins, but they don't :) and you may be weirded out, but don't hate me. There have been cases where long lost family meet and attraction sparks, and some where they have kids and what not, so realistically it happens, but this is only a kiss :P so** don't freak out** ;)

* * *

My mom called me at 6pm and asked me where I was, so I had to go home, but Rose had invited me over the next day as well. Ethan was over at Sarahs house, to Rose's disgust, and Luke was practising his guitar in his room, so it was me and Rose in her room alone. So we began trying on Rose's clothes, as you do. She was the same size, and her shoes were just...tall. Very high. Very dangerous. But Rose made me try them on anyway...and I almost fell over!

"Come on, Rose! Can't we just like...chill? My feet hurt so much! I can't walk anymore!" I groaned and collapse on the bed.

"Fine fine!" Rose laughed, taking off her shoes and jumping next to me. "Lets facebook stalk guys."

After about half an hour, I went to the toilet and made sure I looked decent after the hours of being here,and before I headed to the sound of the guitar. I peeked through a door and saw Luke lying on his bed, playing the guitar without thought. He must have heard me enter though, as he came out of his reverie and sat up.

"Hey, come on in." He smiled and crossed his legs and gestured me to sit down. I did unknowingly, confused.

"Hey." I smiled back at him. The room was quite eerie, the silence in contrast with the guitar.

"Having fun playing Barbie?" He grinned, putting a hand on his guitar.

I scoffed. "Please, we were practising sandwich making in there."

"That would be epic."

"Girls are epic."

He smiled. "You know, I kinda see what they mean...how you look like me. Is that weird?" He leaned forward, and I froze.

"Er, depends on how you see it." He was getting closer, and he lifted his hand to my face.

Our lips touched, and almost instantly it felt a little wrong, but I continued for a few more seconds, testing the waters, and strangley we pulled back at the same time, and I saw a frown form in his face.

"Hm... I'm sorry... It just, doesn't feel right?" His hand that was on my face went to his lip, and I nodded.

"Yeah...that felt weird...not like it should, I get it completely." I smiled in encouragement, and his hand fell from his face, and he smiled too. "Our secret?"

He nodded, thankful. "Yes please. I'm sorry about that...I don't even know what happened." He laughed it off.

I stood up, "Well I best be going back to Rose then...see ya."

"See ya." As I left the room, the guitar resumed.

I went back into Rose's room and she seemed none the wiser so I wasn't gone for long.

"Movie?"

"Sure." I smiled, pretending as if I hadn't just kissed her brother.

When we heard the front door slam shut a few hours later, before my Mom was picking me up, I figured Ethan might come here first, as he knew we were here. But he stormed straight past this room and slammed the door shut from another room. Rose gave me an odd look.

"Shall we check it out?" She mouthed to me, and I nodded, and we crept towards our door, past that and I followed Rose to another door, and she turned the knob, then huffed.

"He's locked it. ETHAN!" She thumped on the wood, and I heard a muffled reply.

"Go away Rose. I'm not in the mood."

"Open up, we're not leaving until we cheer you up!" I joined in.

"I broke up with Sarah." This time it wasn't muffled, and then the door swung open after the unlocking sound, and on Ethans face looked like a scratch, and I gasped. "She cheated on me. We'd been yelling all day." His throat was hoarse.

Rose sighed, then enveloped him in a hug. " I'm sorry...even though I was right, I didn't want this happen to you." Ethans arms wrapped round her waist and his head fell in between her neck and shoulder.

"I know...we were going to be over soon anyway." He sighed and let Rose go, then he shuffled backwards.

"Maybe you need a rebound." Rose suggested. "To get over her."

"Well I kind of already have accepted it, it's just the fact that she's been cheating on me for at least half of our relationship..." We both gasped.

"That really sucks. I'm sorry." I whispered, and Ethan flashed me a weak smile.

"It's cool, I just don't understand how I could have missed something like that. Well shit...how did that happen? Look, girls, I'm just gonna go on the Xbox and drown my sorrows for the night, and I'll be back to normal tomorrow...hopefully." he smirked. "Rose? Does Mom have any drinks in her cupboard?"

Rose frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, but the wines stay put. They haven't decided which one goes to the happy couple." Ethan nodded, then side stepped us and headed downstairs. I gave Rose a look, and she was in deep thought.

"I don't understand why my brothers can't get girls..." She mumbled, then turned back to me. "who do you think is hotter?"

"Well one looks like me...I'm pretty hot" I winked jokingly.

"So...Luke?"

I shook my head. "Too difficult. They're both hot." I giggled, then headed back to Rose's room.

The next day I invited Rose to join me to see Rachel, and Rachel loved Rose by the end of the day. I was worried that Rachel would be worried if Rose 'stole' me or whatever, but its not stealing if Rachel was involved too!

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

The next week we were sat down playing monopoly on the living room floor. Ethan had ventured out of his room two days after he dumped Sarah, besides the time when he threw up in the bathroom. Besides from that, he was taking it better.

"Argh! I just have like...SO much money...what else should I buy..." Rose cackled and counted her notes. "Trade?"

Ethan whined, clutching his cards. "Ngh...Ngh...FINE! I'm awful, I just want the money..." He smirked at me, and I grinned.

"You're turning into the real life Rose, freak" I joked, and he beamed widely, and Luke nodded.

"Want a handbag for your birthday, kiddo?" Luke commented, and Ethan gave him a shove.

"I'm no girl, fool. I like girls." He then made effort into giving me a wink, and I felt all hot inside.

"Oh no, don't make her blush, fools." Rose leaned on my side with her side and giggled. "You know she has the hots for you both."

I gasped quietly, then scoffed. "Bitch please, I'm outta their leagues." I grinned at them all, and Luke smiled tightly. But there was a small spark in Ethan's eyes, which gave me hope that he'd gotten over his ex through and through now, like a bad dream.

After that game, we all sat down to watch a football game Luke was interested in. And unlike usual, Ethan sat on the end of the sofa next to me, and cuddled close on my side. Rose noticed halfway through the game and then beamed, then nudging Luke, who wouldn't look our way, as he was too locked onto the game. I ignored her, because...I think I was developing feelings for him. I wasn't positive, but there was a nagging. I broke up with my ex like... almost 2 weeks ago? I didn't miss him, but it was weird not seeing him so often. I turned my face from the TV screen and whispered to Ethan.

"5 bucks Luke's team loses."

Ethan chuckled.

"You're on."

I won a fiver by the end of that day, plus a hug when me and Rachel left. I was a pleased girl, having a productive day.

Another week went by, and Rose had invited me and Rachel over for a loooong sleepover as her parents were taking a trip for a wedding, and she didn't trust her brothers being alone. And the minor fact they were hosting a house party on the second night! I'd packed my things and snuck a dress and heels into my bag to wear for then, but they were low heels, in comparison to Rose's idea of 'heels'...more like 'things' that make me look silly. Luke opened the door when I knocked, and gave me a hug.

"Hey Lia, come on in." He shuffled awkwardly to the side, and I smirked.

"You do know how to act normal don't you." I joked and headed upstairs to drop my bag off.

"Yes! I am normal..." he mumbled and followed me upstairs. "Nice ass."

I giggled. "Thanks, I grew it myself." I chucked my things on Roses bed. "Hey Rose, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Rose grinned. "Here, although I'm sure one of my brothers wouldn't mind accommodating you."

I groaned. "Not this again!"

"Hey, we all do have big beds! Rachel needs somewhere to sleep too!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Only if you want me to be." She smirked, and I heard a cough, and turned around. Ethan and Luke were both leaning on the door frame, one of each side.

"Mine's free if you want..." Ethan smirked. "I do charge £5 though..."

I laughed. "Not my fault you suck at predictions."

"Not my fault Rachel has dibs on Rose's bed then."

I pouted. "I've been kicked out, and Ethan is charging...hmm...Luke?" I smirked as Ethan's face dropped in surprise.

"I'm sure I can make room..." Luke laughed, and Ethan opened his mouth to interupt, but then I did first.

"Sorted then, some friend Rose is.." I sniffed, and smiled at Luke. "Thanks for the bed."

"No prob, sister." He winked. "I'm sure nothinggg at all will go down tonight...nothing at all..." He rolled back on his heels and headed for his room, and Ethan smiled before following him. I turned around and growled at Rose.

"Are you trying something between me and Luke or Ethan?" My eyes narrowed, and Rose gulped.

"Well Ethan seems interested, Lia..."

"And how long was it he broke up with his ex? How long since I broke up with mine?"

"It'll happen sooner or later, dear." The smile came back and she decided to go through my bag. "Are these what you call heels?"

I sighed. When can Rachel save me?

The day planned was to make cakes when we were ready, but half way through it got a little messy and Rose poured sauce and flour over my head!

"ROSE! Oh my God...I don't have spare clothes for emergencies!"

She was on the floor, covering it with chocolate sauce, laughing her arse off. "Oh God! Stomach...hurts...HAHA!"

I groaned, then screamed as I slipped on some sauce and landed on my arse. "Ouch!"

The boys ran in, oh how attractive I must look...crap...

I tried getting up, but then hands went out to help me, and I huffed at Rose.

"Rose, I'm borrowing your shower."

"Ok!" She was still on the floor, and Rachel grinned as I carefully stepped aside from the mess and took my socks of, then jogged upstairs and headed in the the bathroom. I made the shower quick, and thanked the Lord that the towels were in the same room. Just...I had no clothes.

I wrapped the towel around me non the less, and unlocked the door, creeping out. I shut the door to Roses room and frowned when I couldn't find any underwear. Crap. Guess I'll be going commando. Out came some shorts and a top and then I went downstairs, where everyone was still, waiting for the cake to cook. I gave Rose the evil eyes as I cleared my throat.

"Rose? Where are you underwear? I can't find them." I tapped my foot impatiently, and then looked at everyone else. The guys were staring at my tits. Lovely. I looked back to Rose.

"So you're not wearing any knickers?" Rose gasped, and Luke choked.

"Er...what?" His eyes were wide, and he glared at Ethan, who had a smirk on his face as he looked away.

"I'm a guy! Okay I'm going upstairs..." Ethan then proceeded to stare at my chest until he left, then smacked my ass on the way out. Beautiful. I rolled my eyes then looked at Rose expectantly.

"I'll show you..." She led the way up stairs then asked my bra size.

"32D." I muttered.

"I'm a 32C, so it should fit!"

"Well mines covered in chocolate sauce somehow..."

"I'm sorryyy!" She whined and spun around. "It was funny...and er...you have permission to one of my brothers to make us even?" She smirked, knowing that annoyed me. "Only one though, so make your choice."

"Hm...so between the brother and the other hottie..." I rolled my eyes and sat on her bed.

"So you don't fancy either one of them?" Rose asked in interest as she opened her drawers and found some underwear for me, then threw it to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "They're both funny, but I think I see Luke as more like a brother. I couldn't imagine being his girlfriend."

"And Ethan?"

"Has broken up with his girlfriend recently, and I'm not looking to be a rebound." I stated, frowning.

"Well...maybe we can find you one at the party tomorrow." She giggled, and I hummed in response.

"What about you? Any guy you fancy?"

Rose turned towards me, a smirk on her face. "Well. There's this one guy, 17, and hes like...wow. Hawt. He is in first year of college, and turns 18 in like...7 months!"

I grinned. "Is he coming tomorrow?"

She nodded. "He can drive me places- he passed his driving test last month!"

"Does he even own a car?" I smiled as Rose jumped on the bed next to me, and I turned so I was on my front.

"Yes, a PORSCHE!" She screeched in a fit of giggles. "His parents are loaded. Mom was like a model or something. And it ran in the family...Imagine what our kids would be like!"

I laughed, and turned my head when a shout from downstairs.

"CAKE IS READY!" Rachel giggled, and I quickly headed for the bathroom, accidentally crashing into Ethan.

"Ouch, sorry."

"Sorry, Lia." We awkwardly tried to side step each other, and he eventually grabbed hold of me and spun us around so we could move. He smirked. "So you still have no bra on, I see."

I looked down. Crap. Nipples were like rocks, how convenient...I looked back up and smiled.

"Yeah well, what can you do when your old one is covered in chocolate sauce." I shrugged, then backed up.

"I can think of plenty of things, Lia." He winked and turned, heading for the stairs. I shakily headed for the bathroom and got changed, flustered. Crap, Ethan is hot.

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

I couldn't get him out of my mind. I didn't know whether he wanted something more than friends, but I couldn't tell for sure. Maybe he's always flirty. Either way, it was the second day and we were preparing for the party later on tonight. Rose had made sure there was enough alcohol for us, even though people were to bring their own drinks. We had paper cups and shot glasses, as well as the hiding of any valuables.

"How many people are going to be here?" I asked Rose, who shrugged.

"Our previous ones have had loads, its a big house."

Once we'd cleared anything breakable, we headed to get ready in Rose's room. I planned on sleeping in Luke's room again, and had left my PJs in his, but the dress was hung on the back of Rose's door.

"ah..." She sighed as we tried our outfits on. "We look epic."

"Hm..." I spun around. "Do you think?"

"You look hot, lil sister." Luke commented, and I spun in shock, gasping. I didn't mind his new nickname for me.

"What would you have done if I was naked?" I huffed. He should knock.

He shrugged. "Still hot." She grinned and then walked off. I groaned. Tonight will be fun.

Hours passed, and soon people started pouring in. The music was loud, and the drinking games were on.

"I have never...had sex."

Ethan and Luke were two of the many in our circle who threw their shots back. Rose smirked at them.

"Boys..." She rolled her eyes.

"I have never...been skinny dipping."

Me and Rose took a shot. Ethan smirked smugly at me, then shook his head.

"GIRLS!" Luke and Ethan cheered. Ethans turn next.

"I've never...fallen in love?"

Rose took another shot... hm..., and Ethan didn't love Sarah?

My turn. I was next to Ethan, and he had a hand on my thigh.

"I have never...Given a blowjob."

Half of the girls, including Rose took a shot. Rose shook her head.

"You'll get me so drunk!"

"Who was it?" I questioned, turning to Ethan, who had narrow eyes, and was gripping his shot glass tightly.

"Oh, just some guy..." She giggled, and then it was her turn.

"I have never...had a hangover."

Ethan took a shot, and I grinned.

"After today I think I will."

People left the circle, and soon it was just me, Luke and Ethan. Rose was in a corner getting off with a guy, and Rachel had gone to get drinks, but she had been at least 20 minutes by now. So me and the boys were joking around on the floor, drinking what was left of the drink.

"I'm so going to be ill later." I hiccuped, and the boys laughed.

"I'm so going to get some!" Luke high fived Ethan.

"What?" I yelled over the music. But it was too late, Luke was already up and heading over to greet a pretty brunette who was at the bar. "Crap!"

"What?" Ethan shuffled closer and I huffed.

"If he gets some, I'm out of a bed."

"You can share with me if you like..." he smirked,his eyes lighting up slightly.

"No funny business?"

"No ma'am" He winked. He should try...

"Okay, thank you." I muttered, and Ethan smiled, standing up, then held out a hand.

"I'm thirsty." He grinned, then led me to the bar, passing Luke on the way, who seemed to be chatting the girl up.

He refilled our drinks, and I took a big gulp.

"Woah, steady on, you don't want your first hangover tonight...especially not in my bed." He put an arm around my waist and led me upstairs. "Let's find somewhere quiet."

So we found the bathroom. Ethan locked the door and pulled back the shower curtain, before sliding into it. I looked myself over in the mirror and messed with my hair.

"You look fine, now sit, its dry." He smirked as I slid in with him and leaned against him as his arm went over my shoulder. My eyes dropped.

"So you aren't hooking up with anyone tonight?" I mumbled sleepily. My eyes felt tired but my body still had a few more hours in me.

"No, I don't sleep with random people. I sleep with girlfriends only."

My eyes opened. His response was odd. He stared down at me, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Of course, kissing is another matter." He winked, and I sat up slightly.

"How so?" I took another sip from my cup, then placed it on the side of the bath. When I turned back to him, his face was next to mine.

"Well pretty girls like you are hard to resist..." His voice was husky, and his other hand went to my face, pulling me closer to kiss me.

Unlike Luke, I felt like I was eating my favourite food, I couldn't get enough! I spun around to face him and brought our lips back together after a breath. He gripped my hips, pulling me closer, and closer I went. It wasn't until the banging on the bathroom door that made us let each other go. I stared at Ethan, wide eyed, then back at the door.

"Hey! People need to pee here! If you're having sex I'll kick you out!" Fuck! Rose.

I tried to get out of the bath, somehow my shoes weren't in the bath, nor the room. Oh well. Didn't like them much anyway. Ethan attempted to get up, and pulled on my arm. When I looked back he was taller than me as usual, and had a finger to his lips. He the pointed to his crotch, where there was something very noticeable. I smirked and pulled myself closer to kiss him, teasing him slightly, and he groaned loudly.

"Ethan?" Rose accused. What? How? "Ethan, is that you in there?"

Ethan cleared his throat. "Yeah, sis, I'll be out in a sec. Lia wasn't feeling too well." He covered my mouth with his hand and tapped my ass, whispering in my ear. "Go along with it."

I cleared my throat as well. "Er, yeah...had one to many, you know?" I looked in the mirror then unlocked the door, besides Ethan's protest and swung the door open.

"Er...hey Lia, Ethan?" Her eyes were suspicious, and Ethan shuffled me forward, past Rose.

"Hey! Go pee, sis!" He then led me to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, then sliding down the door. "Lia! It takes time for it to go down!"

I smirked. Never had I thought I'd like having that effect on him. I walked over and then straddled him. He gasped, eyebrows raising, and he then huffed.

"Don't make me break my rule, Lia." He whispered. "I won't do anything unless you're my girlfriend."

"I'm not saying you do anything at all that you don't want to." I smiled warmly. "And hey, I'm no shlag. I don't sleep around."

"I know..you didn't do a shot when that girl said she'd never had sex," he winked, squeezing my bum.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to give it to my ex."

"I was stupid enough TO give it to my ex." He sighed. I heard a bang of a door. "Guess Luke got his tonight."

"Why won't he settle for a girl?" I wondered. Sleeping around is irresponsible.

He shrugged. "Luke just hasn't found the right girl to make him quit all of that, I guess."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

He chuckled and picked me up, somehow, and placed me onto the bed. I heard things fall, and then he climbed into the bed next to me, pulling me close.

"No funny business. Are you naked?"

I felt warm breath as Ethan chuckled. "No, but shoes and jeans are uncomfortable in bed."

"Oh no", hold on I sat up and fiddled with my dress unsuccessfully. "Can you help me get out of this?" I huffed.

"Erm, are you sure?" His hand went to the sides on my ribs, and I nodded.

"I usually only sleep in my panties."

He gasped. "Er...I'm not sure how comfortable with that..." too late. Zip was pulled down already. I fell back onto the bed and wriggled out of the dress, then put my arms to my back and pulled at my bra. We all know wearing bras in bed is uncomfortable, unless you are a guy. Or don't wear bras. Then my head was on the pillow, and Ethan cleared his throat.

"Wow..." He whispered, hand settling on my stomach. I felt his lips at my neck and he pulled me close to him, and then his mouth was on mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, which wasn't too difficult even though my eyes were tired, because they were closed anyway. I felt Ethan's hand flutter over the curves of my waist, then to my ribs, before it stroked the side of my breast. I gasped when I took a breath, and his eyes were trained on my lips when he pulled in again. Soon our kisses slowed. We both knew nothing would go any further. We cuddled and he spooned me. My eyes shut again.

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

I woke up to the bright light coming through the window. That bright light stung like a bitch. I slammed my eyes shut and covered my eyes. As soon as my head wasn't in pain, I began to notice other things. Such as the two hands cupping my breasts from behind me. I gasped and jumped out of the bed, slipping and hitting the ground with a bang. Ouch.

Doing this, I woke up Ethan, who rubbed his eyes. I covered my breasts.

"Oh shit.." Ethan's eyes were wide. "Did we have sex?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't think so. Er...where is my bra though." I huffed.

I got changed quickly and then sat on Ethan's bed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "are you?"

"Er...what is this?" I shook my head and motioned between us two. He leaned back on the headboard and sighed.

"What do you want this to be? Do you want a relationship?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe." He uttered, and I looked at him. "come here." He then shuffled forward and pulled me into a hug. "I want to get to know you more... and I don't want to make you my girlfriend just because I won't be breaking any personal rules...this is you as well." He stroked my face, and pecked my lips lightly. "Shall we keep us a secret for now? You know what Rose will be like."

I smirked. "So we're kind of, seeing each other?"

He nodded. "Don't really understand that...seeing each other...but okay." He winked, then kissed me again.

"I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "I'll make you some breakfast. Do you want any clothes?" He looked at my dress.

"I'll be okay, I'll get my clothes from Rose later." I sat up and pulled him by his hand. He froze.

"Maybe I need to get mine on." He grinned, then sat up, and I sat there, checking him out as he went to put some grey trousers on, then he unlocked the door and we stepped out.

Some people were asleep against each other. They looked comfortable. We headed downstairs to the kitchen, where a few were crashed on the sofas, and some were heading out of the door as we speak.

"See ya, good party." The door shut. I gave Ethan a look, and then I realised his hand was still in mine. I let it slip, and he looked down at our separate hands.

"You don't like that?" He frowned. I shrugged.

"I thought we were keeping a secret." I smirked, stepping closer to him. He smirked.

"Oh, sorry, well, okay then." He quickly pecked my lips, then spun to the fridge. "What would you like? Something cooked or?"

"Whatever you're having?"

"Bacon sandwiches it is then." He smirked, pulling out a white tray with bacon, then started to prepare and cook. I sat on a bar stool and chatted with him casually. I heard someone come down the stairs, and Luke strolled down, looking pretty happy, in only shorts. I giggled.

"What have you gotten up to."

"I think you know. Eth, make me one too."

"Crap, OK." Ethan muttered, then placed another bacon strip on the pan.

"So whos the girl?" I smiled and he sat down next to me, putting a hand around my waist, then I sat on the counter facing him, and he put his elbrows on my knees.

"She was okay I guess." He smirked at me. "Your dress is very low cut, sis. How did Eth manage to resist them last night."

I coughed. "Er...well no thanks to you ditching me for some other girl!" Speak of the devil, the girl I saw Luke with, with messier hair and heels in hand came down the stairs, and she saw Luke, smiling, until she noticed me, and her smile dropped.

"See you, Luke." She passed by us, opening the door and shutting the door behind her. Ethan shrugged. Luke shrugged. I frowned.

"Are you just gonna let her go like that?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged again.

"It was a one night stand."

I scoffed, but didn't say anything else. "That's disrespectful."

"That's why I only sleep with girlfriends." Ethan huffed, and I twisted around to look at him. He was looking around the direction of my legs, jaw tensed, and I realised. He was a little jealous! I didn't want him to think it again, so shuffled over and slid off, walking around to observe his cooking.

"Yum." I mumbled, and Ethan put a hand on my side, scooching me over so he could finish cooking. More people left, and I wondered after a while where Rose and Rachel had gotten up to.

I voiced my thoughts.

Luke replied. "I saw them zonked out in Rose's bed." he chuckled. "Boy, do they look attractive..."

Ethan chuckled. "Rose isn't that bad. Her hair stays normal. Just her face." He turned his face to me and pulled a face. "That's her face."

Luke laughed hysterically. "She is beautiful, but she's not a morning person."

"I won't ask what I looked like when I woke up." I groaned, leaning into Ethan's shoulder. Luke laughed out loud.

"Something's happened between you two, didn't it. Comon, you can tell me!" Luke slapped his hand on the counter, and I jumped away from Ethan, and tried to act normal. Luke chuckled.

"Nothing's going on." I muttered, then looked away.

"Oh God, I'm SO hungover." Rose slowly made her way down the stairs, groaning. "Too much to drink last night. Ugh!"

Luke laughed "Told you not to drink so much, didn't I."

"I was too drunk to remember, so technically you didn't."

"But I did." Luke smirked, and Ethan finished cooking. He hummed as he put them on slices of white bread then added ketchup, then handed one each to us besides Rose. Rose huffed.

"Where's my sandwich?"

Ethan groaned. "Too late sis, make your own."

Rose sighed, then turned to me. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Headache, but fooood!" I went to sit on the bar stool next to Luke and Luke laughed.

"Lia's mine now, Eth. I saw her first." He pulled me to him.

"Haha, very funny." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Bet you had a better sleep in my bed than his then." Luke grinned at me and I frowned.

"Thanks for ditching me, by the way, but infact I had a better sleep last night than being kicked by those cold feet of yours."

Ethan chuckled. "I sleep normal." He glanced up at me, a sparkle in his eye, and he winked.

Please, please let Ethan do that again...

* * *

Reviews make me love you lots and lots like jelly tots :D will get longer chapters but if they're short they'll be more frequent! :D DOn't forget to read my other stuff :D


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

Reviews:

RashelAlec4eva - thank you and I will! ^_^

* * *

I had 2 more nights before I had to go back home and Rose's family will have to go home, so once we cleared everything and shooed everyone out, we sat down for an old movie.

"I'm sorry, but Edward Cullen is and will always remain a hottie." Rose giggled, reaching for the case of the DVD she had chosen. "I've always said how Luke should style his hair like his and he'd look like a mini Edward. Actually, now that I think of it...Lia, you kind of remind me of Edward Cullen's wife, Bella Cullen! No way!"

I scoffed. I've seen her image on posters. She sings and acts. "Yeah, if only I were as rich as those two. I heard she married Jacob Black, didn't she? And then ditched him when Edward Cullen came onto the scene." I've read The Blacks Wikipedia page, and even though they are in their 30s now, they're still so good looking! Most of the band are married now, and I think Jacob Black has two kids.

"Here, lemme find Edward on Wiki." Rose opened up her laptop and typed his name into the search engine, then read his page, scrolling down. "Early life...Personal life...oh my God. Lia, look."

I leaned over to peer at her screen, and she highlighted a sentence with her mouse.

"Soon after Bella gave birth to her first two children, named Luke and Lia Cullen, Bella Swan and her children were driven off by a now identified man named Karl Dawson, who 5 years later received 10 years in prison. Bella was held captive for 4 months and her children were never seen again. Police had one major lead on the case but due to later lack of evidence the case was closed."

I was stunned, the movie completely forgotten. "It's not possible. I'm not adopted."

"But Luke was. And it can't be a coincidence, Lia, but lets not tell them yet." I look up at Rose.

"I'm not their child!" my voice is shaky, and Rose frowns as she clicks another link, which shows more detail of the kidnapping.

"Lia, according to this, if you- I mean, Luke and Lia- were still alive, they'd be our age now. Your age."

My eyes brim with tears. It's not true. It's not. "Are you saying my mom and dad aren't really my mom and dad? We have photographic evidence! Since day one!"

"I'm not saying anything, Lia, please." She gulped. "Just ask your Mom. Ask her something, like about your birth. Have you asked her about it before?"

I shook my head. "No, and I'm not going to ask. This-" I pointed at the screen. "-is stupid. Bullshit. I can't believe you'll eat up that shit!" I ran out of the room and passed Rachel, who had gone to the toilet. I knock shoulders with her as I take her place in the bathroom, and lock the door behind me. I open the bathroom window to get some fresh air. This is not real. Not real. I sit in the bath tub like I did with Ethan the night of the party.

About an hour later I sneaked out and headed downstairs. The door opened and Ethan stuck his head through and chucked his keys on the table next to the door, and then his bag on the floor. He looked up hopefully, and smiled gently at me. The smile faded when he saw my expression.

"Lia? What's wrong?"

I shove past him, catching the door before it shut, and stormed outside. I had enough rage to walk that 30 minutes back to my house. When I reached my house door, I was still fuming. Mom opened the door.

"Hi, Honey, I thought you were still at-"

"-Am I your daughter!?" I yelled at her. She stepped back a step, frightened by my reaction.

"Of course, Honey, why wouldn't you be-"

"-Blood daughter." I stutter, fearful.

My mother gulped. "Please, come inside." Her voice was shaky, and I saw my brother come down the stairs, confused by the rowing.

"Mom? Lia? What's going on?"

"nothing, Honey." Mom choked. "Go back to your room."

I stormed past her and went into the kitchen. Mom called for my father, and he appeared from the living room. Mom whispered something to my father, and he looked up at me, then nodded.

"Why don't you sit in the kitchen for a moment, Lia. We need to have a chat."

This wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting them to deny everything, yell at me for accusing them of such thing. But really, they were going to tell me everything I've known for the past 16 years of my life was a lie.

"We had been trying for a baby for 4 years. We even tried IVF. We didn't know where else to go before we tried adopting." My mother began.

"Me and your mother had tried for so long to concieve on our own, but since that wasn't working, we went to many childrens home, adoption agencies, everywhere." My father added. "And when we found you from the South, in a church, we knew we had to have you. You had literally arrived the other week, and was so adorable. The nun told us she found you on the steps of the church, wrapped in a blue blanket, and you had a littler outfit on with the name 'Lia' over the heart of the outfit. We kept the name, and brought you home for our own. We were going to tell you, when you were old enough, sweetie."

My face was streaked with tears. "So what happens now?"

My father smiled, and put his hand on his wife's hand. "We're still your parents, we still provide a roof over your head, feed you and such. We don't know who your birth parents were, and we don't plan on treating you anything but our daughter."

I nodded. "Would you be hurt if I tried to find my birth parents?"

He glanced at my Mom, and she gave him a watery smile, he looked back up at me. "Of course not, Sweetie. We can even give you the address of the church we found you at. It was some luck to find you. After looking at the adoption agency near the church, your mother wanted some spiritual advice. And then that led us to you."

I smiled. "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." I stepped forward to give them a hug. "So how did you end up the the rascal upstairs then?"

My mother chuckled, happy that I was still calling them as my parents. "Well seeing as we tried so hard to concieve in the first place, we thought we'd never concieve children, so I didn't take the pill."

"Lia, how did you find out? That we aren't your biological parents?" My father frowned.

I shrugged. "I think I found my twin brother."

* * *

If theres anything you want to be in the story, leave a review and ill see it!


	9. Chapter 9

Lost and Found, sequel to Where Life Can Take You 3

You don't have to read the first to read this, but if you want, please feel free ;D

* * *

The next day when I turned up at Rose's door she came crashing into me, giving me a huge hug.

"Lia! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you think your family weren't your family! It's just a stupid wikipedia page, it's not you." She let go of me, and I saw behind her was a worried looking Ethan.

"Lia? Are you okay?" I walked straight up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Soon he got the idea and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Ew! Guys! Get a freaking room! I was talking to you Lia!" I heard her, but I didn't stop kissing Ethan. I only stopped when I took a breath, and smiled up at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." I bit my lip, and Ethan grinned.

"Sorry sis, blame Lia." He kept one arm around me and I turned to Rose, who had a smirk on her face.

"I knew you two had something going on! Was it at the party? In the loo?" She winked, then she looked down. "I am sorry though, Lia. I shouldn't have pushed it."

I shook my head. "No, actually, you were right."

Her mouth popped open. "What? WHAT? So...you're adopted too?"

Ethan gasped. "Lia? Is that true?"

I nodded. "So you really think Luke's my brother?"

Rose stuttered, something not like her. "I-I- I dunno! I never really thought it was true." She walked inside the house and we joined her. "LUKE! Get your ass down here."

"What is it?" he yelled down the stairs. "I'm busy!"

"Lia is your sister! Get down now!"

I heard a stumble from upstairs, then saw him appear from the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Her parents told her she's adopted. And my biggest bet is that you two are siblings, if not twins!" She didn't mention the fact that we are infact twins.

He cocked his head to the side, then ran down the stairs and the second time someone crashed into me, was him.

"Are you serious? You're not bullshitting me." He gasped, and put his hands on my face. "How do you know for certain?"

"Well we can have a DNA test done if you like..." I smirked, and then he froze.

"EW!" He stepped back. "I _KISSED_ my _SISTER_?"

"You did what?" Ethan grabbed Luke by his shirt and growled at him. "She's _mine._"

"You're fooling around with my sister? You fucked her that night didn't you! I can't believe you!" He twisted and crashed into Ethan, and soon they were rolling around on the floor, cussing at each other.

"STOP!" I yelled, and grabbed the one on top, who was Luke. "Ethan, yes, we've kissed, but we knew something wasn't right and didn't mention it again, until now, idiot." I directed it at Luke and gave him a small shove. I helped Ethan up off the floor, and then pecked him on the lips. "And no, Luke, we didn't fuck. And you didn't even know we might be related until now, so shut it." I shook my head. "Rose, am I still free to stay over? Where's Rachel?"

"Her mom came to pick her up only half an hour ago."

"Well I kinda wanted to do the...research."

Rose nodded. "So does this mean you're..." Her eyes lit up, and she giggled. "No wonder you're both hotties."

The boys looked confused.

"You know Edward and Bella Cullen?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh wait! Yeah, the singer, right? And her husbands the actor who's in Get In There Already."

Rose nodded. "Well on their wikipedia page it says their two _twins_ called _Luke and Lia _were kidnapped, around 16/17 years ago."

Luke went straight upstairs. Ethan hovered, but soon he pulled out his smartphone.

"Are you kidding? She looks exactly like you, Lia. Same eyes, and the hair colour is like Edward's. I can't believe it."

I nodded. "Yeah, crazy stuff." I heard a cuss, and Luke came downstairs, looking sheepish.

"I er...she was on one of the magazines the lads gave me once." He turned bright red.

"Ew, gross!"

"Shut up. I didn't know she was my _Mom_. Speaking of mom's should we tell Mom and Dad?" He looked to Ethan and the Rose.

"I don't see why not, it's not as if we could meet them ever. Nobody would believe we're their kids. I don't even believe it."

"well, what I was thinking, is that Bella has been like, a judge on those singing contests for like 3 years now. People love her. I say we try out for it." He crossed his arms. "I have my guitar, and Ethan is a good singer. If we get her to notice us, she's bound to see the resemblance." He acted as if his plan was brilliant, and I gave Ethan a look.

"You can sing?"

He nodded. "A bit." He shrugged. "It's just a hobby, I don't want to go on a TV show."

Luke pouted. "Please? If it was you, I'd sing to get find your parents."

"I'm not the only one who can sing here, you can go up by yourself."

"I know but the charm is all in you. You can sweet talk them and boost our band up."

"What band?"

"Our newly formed band."

"Dude, no."

"Ethan, you are dating my sister. You owe me."

Ethan sighed and pulled my hand to go upstairs with him. "I'll think about it." We headed to his room and I sat on his bed.

"So..." Ethan locked the door and sat down next to me. "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" He grinned. I smirked and kissed him. I pulled away too soon.

"So are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"The band." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. You haven't heard me sing, have you?" I shook my head. "you'll hear it sometime." He leaned in for another kiss and I pulled him down over me, so he was hovering over me while we were lying on his bed. Don't worry, I didn't intend to lose my v-card to him so early in the relationship, but didn't hurt to tease him a little bit. At the night I wore what I wore the last time I slept in his bed, and he found a new love for my breasts, and I woke up with his arms tucked in between mine, and his hands cupping my breasts again. This time I didn't jump out of the bed in panic.

The next day we look up the application to be in the next Do You Have The Voice. The show has run every year for my whole life, and since we were 16 we could apply, again was a bonus. And then the boys began practicing for the rest of the day. Me and Rose watched a film and I also looked through what the internet had to offer of my possible parents.

* * *

If theres anything you want to be in the story, leave a review and ill see it!


	10. Chapter 10

reviews:

vampdreams - yes yes! I'm posting a new chap everyday cause i'm so excited to write it haha!

* * *

Even when I kissed Ethan goodnight and went home, my mind was full of possible scenarios of what my parents were like, whether they'd accept me with their new family. Or if we'd ever meet them. Weeks past by, and I continued to visit my boyfriend's house and saw Rose, and began watching previous episodes of the shows. And the films they were in. If anyone knew any better, I was like a stalker. But it was my way of connecting with them. And I hoped it wasn't going to waste.

Soon the holidays came to a close, and college was underway. The boys audition was only 3 weeks away, and me and Ethan had been dating for at least a month and a bit. As we walked into the college, I couldn't help but worry about my brother, my boyfriend, and my best friend. All eyes were on them, and I didn't share the first few classes with either of them. One girl stood out in my second class. Mostly because she was talking about my boyfriend. She was on the row behind me, so I heard her clearly.

"Did you see that Ethan guy? He was in my first class, and he was totally flirting with me!"

My eyes narrowed, and I turned around in my seat. "Which Ethan are you talking about?"

She scoffed and gave her friends a look, trying to intimate me. "In your dreams, he's mine. Go find someone else."

"Chocolate brown hair? Matching eyes?" I ignored her, and she smirked.

"You've seen him, now you know who to stay clear of, now get lost." She giggled. When I turned around she carried on her conversation about how she was going to find him at lunch and swap numbers. I'll see about that.

At lunchtime I gave Ethan a call.

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"Tell me where to find you." I smirk.

"Er...I'm next to the big white building near the dining hall. Want me to save you a seat?"

"Sure, see you there!" I saw Rose and waved to her, and she joined me while we headed to the canteen. When we got in, I looked around the gigantic hall in search of Ethan. I saw his dark mop of hair next to Luke, but infront of him was a blonde girl, leaning over his table. The girl from my first class. Grace.

Rose saw where I was looking and growled. "Who is she."

"She's in my first class, she wants Ethan, but she doesn't know he's taken."

Rose smirked. "I think we can fix that." She linked arms with me and we strolled into the canteen heading for the boys, Rose waved hi to Luke and he stood up.

"Hey sis, want anything from the canteen?" Rose nodded, and Luke gave me a look saying 'it's not what it looks like'. I smirked and went past Grace onto the other side of Ethan.

"Hey babe." I smirked, looking directly at Grace. I could see at the way down her shirt from here. Gross. Ethan turned around and smiled at me, and then I put on hand behind his neck and snogged him, right in front of Grace! Rose let out a loud laugh as I pulled away from a grinning Ethan, and I noticed not only had Grace stormed off, but quite a lot of people were looking in our direction.

"You showed her!" Rose giggled as Luke came back with a tray full of food. "Ooh! Yummy!" When Rachel arrived we told her all about it, and she laughed too.

Grace gave me evils in class ever since.

Besides the little girl on girl rivalry, college was working out a blast. The boys were still perfecting their few songs that they might perform for the judges, and Ethan wasn't too busy to not entertain me for a while too...wink wink smiley face.

Even though I had wanted to wait a little while longer before I slept with him, he charmed my socks off, and it was well worth it. Rose kept on telling me how whenever I wasn't there he'd go on about me, and every time we did it, for ages he'd be wearing a shit eating grin on his face. Totally different from when he dated Sarah.

It wasn't too long before we were queuing up to see them through their audition. Which took forever, but it wasn't just the excitement of knowing these guys can do it, but also that we'd be face to face with my Mom. Possibly.. A few hours later, and we were only a few places before being called. Me and Rose wouldn't go on stage, but we'd wait behind backstage where there were cameras to view our reaction.

It was time. We could see the judges from the TV in the room, and Bella looked stunning. The boys walked on stage, Luke with his guitar in hand, and cheers echoed from the audience. One of the male judges looked up in surprise, and whispered something to Bella, who looked up, and fear struck her expression. The boys smiled and me and Rose gripped each others hands.

"Hello." Ethan gave his signature smirk, and the crowd cheered again.

"Hello. Tell us your names." The male judge smiled, glancing back at Bella, who was frozen.

"Er, I'm Ethan, and this is my brother, Luke. We're both 16."

Bella blinked.

"You know, you look a splitting image of Edward Cullen, Luke." The judge replied, and one of the other female judges nodded in unison. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, actually that's partially why we're here today. You see, me, my brother and my sister are all adopted. We never knew our biological parents, but a few months ago my sister, Rose, actually met a girl, who looks identical to me, and her names Lia." A gasp filled the room. "People have told me and Lia about what happened 16 years ago, and although originally we thought Lia's biological parents were living with her, she was actually adopted also."

Bella spoke out this time, her voice shaky. "Is she with you today?" Luke nodded, and Rose gave me a little shove to get my feet moving. As I walked up onto the stage the lights partially blinded me, but then when I met Luke and Ethan my eyes focused better. Bella was now standing up.

"I don't believe it." Bella whispered. "No..." She stepped down from the judges panel and walked right up to us, and took my face in her hands. I was too stunned to move. "Same eyes."

I looked down to reach for my bag. "I actually was looking through some of my childhood things..." I pulled out the small outfit with my name stitched into it, and Bella grabbed it from my hands.

"Lia..." she sighed, then pulled me into her arms. "Lia!" And she looked around, then grabbed Luke too. "My babies!"

I heard someone clear their throat. "Bella, maybe its best if you go backstage, rather than in front of 1000 people."

"We actually planned on auditioning, too!" Luke said, and Bella let go, surprised.

"You can perform? Well, if thats what you want..." Her eyes were glassy, her makeup ruined, and the still stunned expression on her face, and she walked me off backstage, gave me another hug then returned to the judges panel. Rose squeezed me and sniffed.

"That was so beautiful! I can't believe it."

Neither could I, as the boys began playing. The crowd were in hysterics, some crying because of the emotional drama which had just occurred, and probably some because they were so gorgeous. As soon as they walked off the stage the four judges had a break, and I gave my brother a hug.

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." He mumbled, then gave me a squeeze. "It's too surreal."

I felt a hand on my back, and I turned around to see the famous Bella Cullen. She smiled tightly at us.

"I've given Edward a call, and hes on his way. We need to have a DNA test, which will take at least a week. I...I think it's best if we contact you when the results are in, and we can meet to discuss." I could tell she was finding it difficult to say, so obviously someone must have advised her to stay away from us until then. "But um, may I keep this?" She was still holding the baby outfit, and I nodded.

"Of course, it's not like I can wear it anymore..." I smiled, and it was returned.

"Well, I need to get some fresh air." She whispered, so I gave her my number and she walked off. I turned back to Luke and let out a sigh, and was pulled into another hug.

"Congratulations on getting through to the next round."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well me and Eth have to figure out what we're going to do for it. Prepare, you know."

"When do we have to be back?"

"In a few weeks, I'd guess, the 15th."

"Hey, bro. Once you're done with your sis, can I cut in?" Luke let go of me and Ethan's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey babe, why don't we celebrate by ourselves tonight, shall we?" He grinned and I laughed, reaching up for a kiss.

"Why not!" I giggled, and we took each others hands, and followed Rose and Luke through the hall back to the main hall, and a shush fell through the hall. Of course, the auditions were shown on TV screens to entertain the waiting auditionees. They saw everything. I ducked my head and gripped Ethan's hand even tighter. We made it out of the front entrance much quicker than it took to get in, and the fresh air worked a charm to my nerves. We did it, they knew. Even Bella was sold on the idea that me and Luke were her kids.

"Wait!" I heard a shout. A bulky man with a name tag jogged up to us. "We didn't get your DNA."

Oh great. Half an hour later we were finally allowed to take the train home, and I cuddled up next to Ethan on the way home. We fell onto his bed not too long after.


End file.
